


Noticing Love

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: You want what they have.





	Noticing Love

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2017 fest.   
>  Day Fourteen prompt(s) used: True love stories never have endings.  
> Word Prompts: connection, cinnamon, cold  
> Pairing: Luna/Greg Goyle  
> Kink: wax play
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Noticing Love

~

It takes you a while to notice. But surely that’s understandable? After all, you have your own issues. But eventually, you see that Greg’s smiling. A lot. 

You haven’t seen him smile since, well, since before Vince died, and it’s curious. 

Asking Draco is useless, of course. He does’t notice anyone but Potter. Although he does warn you not to open your mouth and say anything unless you’re sure something’s afoot.

As if you need that advice? Wanker.

When you stop pouting, you go back to watching Greg, and you see that not only is he smiling, but he seems downright happy. 

In the end it’s Blaise who clues you in. “He’s with that Ravenclaw.” He frowns in concentration. “Lunar? Loony?” 

“Loony Lovegood?” you say. “Salazar! Are they—” You make a crude gesture with your hands, and Blaise rolls his eyes. 

“Charming. I don’t know the details, Pans, but yes, possibly. Does it matter?”

It matters to you. It’s demoralising to think _Greg Goyle_ is able to make better connections with people than you. You haven’t felt the touch of another human since…the incident. As if the others hadn’t been thinking the exact same thing, for fuck’s sake? You were just the first one to speak up about turning Potter over. But of course, you get the blame…

But that’s not what’s important right now, you remind yourself that night as you stare up at the canopy over your bed. What’s important is, people seem to be moving on without you, leaving you in the cold.

How’s he done it? 

The next few days you watch and study. One morning you inadvertently add cinnamon to your tea because you’re watching Greg eat. It isn’t half bad.

He’s careful with his choices, not devouring everything, but only taking a third of what he would have previously. And after each meal he gets up and leaves, waiting by the door. 

Within minutes, Loony meets him and they walk off. 

Bursting with curiosity, you go to Draco with your suspicions. “How long do you think it will last?” you ask him. 

He sighs. “Does in matter?” he asks. “It’ll last as long as it lasts.”

“Well it can’t last forever,” you say. “We have to be prepared to pick up the pieces.” 

“ _We_?” Draco snorts. “Stop pretending you care about Greg. You’re just jealous he has someone and you don’t.” 

“Am not,” you snap back, furious. 

“Uh huh.” Draco’s eyes bore into yours. “Don’t fuck it up for him, Pansy. For all you know, this may be true love and may never end.” 

You have to leave him in the common room after that because it’s that or shout at him, and you’re trying to think before you speak these days, but it’s hard. 

After you cool down a bit, you make a decision. Someone needs to look out for Greg, you tell yourself. Poor boy’s never had regular fanny before. She could be using him, how would he know?

The next time you see then slip away after supper, you follow. If there’s one thing you managed to learn from the Carrows it’s how to cast a good Notice-Me-Not.

They go to one of the greenhouses, and, curious, you slip in after them, creeping behind them as quietly as possible. 

Loony spreads a blanket, and they both sit. You stay back, not wanting to be caught, so you can’t hear everything they’re saying. Still, it all looks pretty boring, they’re not even snogging for fuck’s sake!

But then, Loony says something, Greg nods and smiles, and…yes, they start taking off their clothes. 

It turns out Greg’s toned up. Not that you’d ever seen him naked before, Salazar bless! Although, if he’s always looked like this, you’ve been missing out.

Loony’s not bad herself, all pale and ethereal. If you like that sort of thing. Oh, who are you kidding? You’d shag her. You’d shag either of them. 

Wrapping arms around yourself, you watch as Greg lays back, and Loony straddles him, smiling. She reaches for something, and Greg slides his hand up her hip. 

When Loony pulls out wax, you gasp. Thank Salazar neither of them appears to hear. 

Loony whispers a charm and the wax heats up, and as she slowly drips it on Greg, he moans, his back arching, his hands tightening on Loony’s hips.

It’s…sweet, and fucking sexy as hell, and as you watch them, see Loony press kisses against Greg’s chest and abdomen where the wax has cooled, you realise with a start that you’re wet. 

Loony shifts and manoeuvres herself onto his cock, and then she riding him, and he’s arching up under her and you’re panting along with them, your cunt clenching jealously as Greg drives into her. 

When they come, you shove your fist in your mouth and turn away, stumbling towards the exit. 

In the cool night air, you gasp for breath. You want nothing more than to have that for yourself. 

Eyes blurred with tears, you race back to Slytherin, past everyone in the Common Room (and isn’t it telling that no one even notices you’re upset?) and you throw yourself on your bed. 

It’s not fair. Even Greg has someone. And you know how Draco’s mind works. He’ll find a way to have Potter. And that leaves you…nowhere.

You don’t sleep that night, and the next day you don’t stare at anyone, you’re too busy feeling sorry for yourself. So when Loony sits down beside you, it takes you a minute to notice. 

“What?” you snap. You blink when you see it’s Loony. 

She smiles at you, pressing something into your hand. You look down. It’s wax. “In case you want to try it yourself.” 

You gape at her. “I dunno what you’re going on about—” you bluster.

“Ron could use some company,” she says. “Good luck.” 

You glare after her, but, after a moment, you slip the wax into your pocket and you begin to study Weasley. Nice muscles, broad shoulders. And his very public break up with Granger was, well, messy. 

You smile. You can do messy. Maybe Loony isn’t so bad after all. 

~


End file.
